


Fight night surprise

by Hardwontoegold55



Category: Eldermourne, Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Job, Comments welcome :-), HIS NAME IS SHANK NOW IM-, I mean shadow hank is part of hank so, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vouyerism, kind of vouyerism?, m/m - Freeform, shank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardwontoegold55/pseuds/Hardwontoegold55
Summary: “You know…”. Their knees were still loosely zippered together, and both men were leaned in closer than they had to be.  “Watching you fight, it’s scary but also exhilarating.  Even when you don’t have the upper hand, the way you move shows so much control…”. Zirk flashed Hank a grin Hank had never seen the blonde make before but could tell was erotic.  Hank blushed deeply.After a night in the ring, Zirk and Fia patch up Hank.  But Fia needing to make an herb gathering trip gives Zirk some leeway to misbehave...
Relationships: Zirk Vervian/Hank Hogfish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fight night surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I’m bad at titling stuff! Just more one shot smut. I read a fic on here that seems to be gone now that said Zirk would look hot sucking dick, and I agreed. So here we have it.

Back at Hank’s house, in the wee small hours of the morning after a semi-successful fight night...

“Mr. Hank, it seems crazy to me that even though you lack so much that I have been led to believe is “normal,” you lack even fresh garlic, the most staple of herbs.” Fia said with a look of consternation and slight pity. “Absolutely a staple…” Zirk chimed in from his perch on one of Hank’s cots. The lanky young man was prepping a small cut for stitches. Fia was looking for herbs to make a simple poultice, with a pool moss base. 

Hank, in his one chair, rolled his eyes at his younger friends. This defensive detachment hurt him immensely, as one of his eyes was horribly swollen and visibly bruising and his nose was most likely broken. Again. But what did these kids know about his state of affairs? And who were they to judge, quite frankly! “Well, you two know i like to live light, since I’m just, er, crashin’ ‘ere for the time. As it is.”

“Start with this, but i will need to go procure a more complete set of herbs if I want to do more.” Fia strode in with a cloth bandage filed abundantly with the cool moss that grew in the fountains of Sewastion’s lawns. She tenderly tied it around Hank’s head over his swollen eye, and while he grumbled he didn’t resist. Fia patted Hank's head affectionately and turned to Zirk, who was threading his needle for Hank’s arm. “Mr Zirk, I trust you can keep Mr. Hank alive for a few hours or more?”

“Ey, what kinda herbs take hours to-“ 

“I think i will manage just fine, Ms. Boginya ” Zirk quipped with a wink. “But really, hours?”

“The herbs I need are not so easily bought…”. Fia turned away dramatically, her voice dripping with intrigue, as was her manner. Probably she was going to go roll over old logs in the woods.

“Well, don’t let anything like my busted face keep ya from bein’ thorough.” Hank chided as Zirk made his first draw with the needle and thread. The cut was from a ring rope, and was honestly barely worthy of stitches but Zirk had insisted. Fia nodded gravely, then turned and stalked out of the pool house with such melodrama that Hank and Zirk found themselves biting their cheeks, both waiting till they were sure she was gone to laugh. “I tell ya, that one, sweet as a cookie but nuttier than pecan pie, eh?”

“Oh Hank, it’s not nice to tease,” Zirk said, wiping small laughter tears from his permanently tired eyes.

“Ahh, you know it’s cause i care.” Hank looked at Zirk, laughter still creasing the corner of his uncovered eye and showing the wrinkles in his forehead. Zirk calmed down with a small sigh and held Hank’s gaze. Maybe for a second too long. Something about their deep brown, coupled with Hank’s eye bags and fresh stubble, was quite handsome.

“Yes, and we care about you too.” Zirk patted Hank on the knee with genuine affection. Hank took the gesture in, and then took all of Zirk in. He was tall, somewhere between lanky and svelte, and with his long hair tied low behind his slightly pointed ears, he certainly had a unique charisma. Hank had seen Zirk prove himself a capable fighter but still couldn’t shake the feeling that Zirk needed protecting. It was honestly not something he thought about Fia, who was quite a bit more capable to be honest…

Hank and Zirk realized they were lost in each other’s eyes at almost the same time.  
“So, er, ahh”  
“Oh! Hum, you know what let's check that poultice. If I know Fia, it's already started to work…”. Zirk reached out, lending to bring himself closer to Hank. Hank leaned in, attempting to meet him. Their knees touched as Zirk undid the bandage. Hank felt a small fire in his stomach. One he truly hadn’t felt in a while. 

“There’s that handsome face! The swelling has already gone down quite a bit, and you do look rather dashing with your black eye, it's very rapscallion of you.” Zirk caught Hank gently by the chin, moving his head around to check for any contusions or obvious pain. It was a clinical gesture, but tender at the same time. Hank felt electricity where the blonde elfling’s fingers grazed his stubble, and noticed a slight blush creep across Zirk’s pale face and ears.

“Handsome, eh? Hah, maybe 10 years back but I think I got all the handsome kicked out of me by now.” Hank was smirking roguishly, his face still upturned in Zirk’s hand.

“Come now Hank, you know me and Fia hate hearing you be down on yourself.” Zirk tutted as he released Hank’s face, satisfied with his examination. “You know…”. Their knees were still loosely zippered together, and both men were leaned in closer than they had to be. “Watching you fight, it’s scary but also exhilarating. Even when you don’t have the upper hand, the way you move shows so much control…”. Zirk flashed Hank a grin Hank had never seen the blonde make before but could tell was erotic. Hank blushed deeply. _Aye, with the elf kid?? Niiiice!_ It was a voice Hank was sure only he could hear, his shadow speaking to him. _“Mind yours.”_ Hank said sternly back, and was met by spectral laughter.

Zirk had a hand on each of Hank’s knees now, and was leaning gently on him. Or maybe that was his whole weight,Hank realized. “Well, Hank, my hair is already up, and Fia won’t be back for a while still… “. Zirk had a truly devilish grin. He leaned forward and caught Hank with a gentle kiss on the lips as he slid his hands up to Hank's thighs. Hank gave a brief moan of surprise, but quickly decided that he did want this. He’d honestly never been with a man, but… Something about Zirk’s assertiveness was compelling. “You know, you’re definitely what they call “Daddy Material”” Zirk said a few inches from Hank’s face as he placed his right hand over Hank’s crotch. Hank, blushing and hard, could only grumble something. Zirk thought it was insanely charming to see him caught off guard.

In a fluid motion, Zirk slid from the cot and down between Hank’s knees, giving him one last deeper kiss before coming to his knees. His nimble fingers quickly had the drawstring of Hank’s pants open and he fished out the boxer’s hard cock. The cock in question was perfectly average, but tantalizingly thick, nestled in a bush of salt and pepper pubes. Zirk let out a low moan of anticipation, a bead of drool forming at the corner of his mouth. Hank looked down into his lap and thought about how he had never Zirk move so surely aside from when he was prepping his alchemy. _Seems like he might know something about this, hehehehe_ went he shadow. Hank didn’t have the presence to tell him to stuff it this time.

Zirk gripped Hank’s cock around the base with his left hand, then took him in his mouth so his lips and fingers touched. Hank let out a low growl, instinctively leaning back and bringing his right hand around to the back of Zirk’s head. Zirk, peeved, pulled off for a moment and guided Hank’s hand back to his side. “Please, Hank, just sit back and enjoy the ride. I don’t need any help.” Zirk had a glint in his eyes that made Hank even harder. Hank moved his hands behind him, gripping the edge of his seat and nodding.

Zirk went back to work, his head bobbing between Hank’s thighs. He was losing himself in the sweet and salty taste of Hank’s cock and the deep masculine smell of his crotch, which he inhaled deeply. Moving his hand away from the base of the shaft, Zirk took Hank’s entire cock in his mouth, feeling it press against his throat. He stayed there, and snaked his right hand up Hank’s thigh, over his waist and under his shirt. Hank had a bit of a gut, the kind any man got from age and not necessarily from lack of fitness. As Zirk slid his right hand over it through Hank’s silver body hair he found it intensely erotic. He brought his hand up to Hank’s left breast, gently cupping the older man’s well muscled chest and running his thumb over his nipple under the cloth of the shirt.

“Jesus, Zirk…” Hank moaned through gritted teeth and lust. The younger man really didn’t need any help. Hank would have to banish the idea that Zirk was some kind of greenhorn from his head. “I told you, Hank” Zirk said, releasing Hank with a pop, “I know what I’m doing.” He took Hank’s entire cock back into his mouth with one movement, and Hankcould feel his warm, wet tongue swirl around the entire length of his shaft, tracing its way back up to wash over the head at the back of Zirk’s mouth. Zirk’s lips were tight around the base of Hank’s thick cock, and the two- fronted stimulation coupled with whatever Zirk was doing to his nipple was making his breath hitch. Hank looked down and saw that Zirk’s other hand had vanished, but from the movements of his shoulder it was obvious the younger man was pleasuring himself out of view. _Lemme tell ya, he’s hung as fuck!_ Hank’s shadow whooped inside his head _You gotta get a piece of this some day. “Maybe so.”_ Hank semi- answered his shadow self, lost in pleasure and the thought of Zirk’s apparently huge dick.

Hank felt something in him clench that meant he was close. “Ah Zirk, I, uh, I’m-“. Hank could barely get the sentence out between ragged breaths it Zirk knew what was happening. He pulled his left hand back from Hank’s chest, and pulled off his cock briefly to spit in his palm, lube for his own aching cock. Hank watched this and thought it was the most crass thing he’d ever seen Zirk do. It was amazingly arousing. Zirk went back to it at full force, sliding up and down Hank’s cock with his hand and mouth. Hank’s breath was shallow and his hips bucked involuntarily but Zirk rode these spasms of pleasure like a champ. Hank, gathering some focus, let out a warning “Oh jeez, here it- Here it comes- !” With almost a roar, he came, shooting rope after rope of cum into Zirk’s mouth. Zirk gagged for a second before adjusting, swallowing as much as he could. He opened his mouth around Hank’s pulsing cock, and Hank could see himself shooting cum at the back of Zirk’s throat. _The levels of eroticism this kid has put on display are truly humbling, ehehehehe_ went shadow-Hank again. Hank probably should have been mad, but honestly having his other self watch was hot. Hank was certainly learning a lot about himself.

Zirk swallowed the last of Hank’s load. He hadn’t cum, but no matter mattter, he slid up and down Hank’s rapidly deflating dick once more to suck off the remaining spittle and cum, coming off the head with another soft pop. He tucked his own member back into his pants and returned to the cot, gathering himself. His face was still devilish as he ran his forearm over his mouth. “Well Hank, how was that for you?” 

Hank was still leaning back in his chair, soft dick in the breeze and panting. “Zirk, i am completely surprised but extremely happy.” He flashed his younger friend an exhausted smile as he began putting himself away. “I gotta repay the favor or somethin’ but i can’t promise I’ll be as good as you. I’m a bit rusty in the sex department, gotta be honest.” 

“Living like this? I wouldn’t have known.” Zirk playfully gestured to the mostly empty pool house around them. “But i think I have some ideas if you’re truly interested.” He said coyly, flopping back on the cot. He had worked up a sweat, and his fly away bangs clung to his forehead.

“Sounds like a deal to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share! All comments welcome, as always :)


End file.
